The Light in the Piazza
by luannlockhart
Summary: Tess Tyler goes to Italy, with her mother. To her surprise, she meets someone from her past. A certain past crush. She's changed a lot since they last saw one another, and he wants to know more. Tess/Nate.
1. Dreaming

Chapter one

Statues and Stories

Tess looked out the window of the plane. She always liked flying, the view was always dreamlike. She liked dreams, because her life needed one very badly.

"Tess. Dear?" Her mother, T.J, tried to get her attention.

"Huh," Tess said, not looking away from the window.

"Tess, I'm so glad we could have this mother daughter time, but that also includes you talking and interacting with me, not looking out windows and day-dreaming,"

"I'm sorry," Tess told her. She really only agreed to the "Mother Daughter Time" because they were going to Italy. She had always dreamed of going to Italy and falling in love. She had only had one love before, Shane Gray, but that was puppy love, nothing more. Her thoughts wondered off even further.

T.J Tyler was trying to be a good mom. She had tried ever since...that time, but her daughter seemed to always be somewhere else. It shouldn't surprise her that Tess was facinated with the plane, or that she was captivated by the fact that they were going to Italy. The doctors told her that this was going to happen, but she told them no. Her daughter was a fighter and something like...she didn't want to say it. She had never told Tess what was wrong with her. She believed that knowing what was wrong with someone made them valnurable, less likely to fight. If she had only been looking when it happened...

"I think we're almost there!" Tess said as the plane decended.

"Yes, very good Tess," TJ told her. She hated treating Tess like a child. For God's sake she was 26! But Tess needed to be treated like that or so the doctors told her.

Tess was excited to get off the plane, flying sure took a long time. She said hello to everyone they went bye, including the security gaurds.

"Tess, Do not do that. These people need to do there jobs," Her mother told her.

"Sorry, Mom," Tess said. She didn't understand. Why wouldn't someone like to say hello and converse with other people?

"Momma, what are going to do first?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably go to the plaza and do some shopping."

"How fun!" Tess said excitedly. Tess loved shopping. It was something her and her mother both loved a lot.

"Yes, well, we are going to learn stuff too Dear. Italy is full of history," TJ told her.

"Wow," Tess said. "I can't wait,"

**A/N: Okay this is my fist Camp Rock FanFic, so be kind. I felt that this was the perfect story for Tess and her mother. Tell me what you think**

**luannlockhart**


	2. Statues and Stories

CHAPTER 2

Statues and Stories

"What happened here?" Tess asked her mother.

They had made it to Italy and TJ was playing a game with Tess. Right now they were in _Piazza della Signoria_, a busy square full of history and full of people. The game was called "What did I do?" and Tess enjoyed it very much.

"Mom?" She persisted.

"Alright. Here," TJ pointed to the center if the square and got out her guide to Italy. She opened it up to Florence and flipped through the pages until she found the piazza, "was a palace. It was high and handsome, gleaming like the crown of a king."

"Amazing!" Tess said.

"That's not all. In the tower," she pointed to where that would have been, "A warning bell would ring."

"What kind of warning?" Tess asked.

"For a fire, or river overflowing."

"Oh," She said. "Was there a king or a queen?"

"There were princes, painters, and noble men of logic and art." TJ told her.

Tess looked around the square, imagining the setting of so long ago. She saw a weird marble statue and went over to it. Her mother was still talking to her about the history of this beautiful place. She noticed that the statue was very weird from the back, because she could see the man's bottom. To get away from it, she went around to the front and was shocked by what she saw.

"Momma! That's a completely naked statue!" She yelled, causing several heads to turn and look at her. A few people laughed. Tess didn't like it when people laughed at her. She never thought anything she did was funny. Her mother didn't seem to like it either. She shot them nasty looks.

"Tess come over here," She told her.

"Alright," She said as she looked around at the faces of the people in the square. She thought that she saw someone she knew from her years as Camp Rock, but shrugged it off thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her again.

"Did you know that your father and I took our honeymoon here?" Her mother asked.

"Really?" Tess said amazed.

"This is my first time back. It's my favorite place on earth.." TJ looked around, as if in a dream that she wanted to remember forever. Phil, her husband, hadn't wanted her or Tess to come to Italy. "Too dangerous" he had said. "She needs to see the world Phil" TJ had told him. They fought a lot these days, mostly over Tess and her problem. He hadn't wanted Tess to live a normal life and he wanted her to know what was wrong with her, but TJ had always tried to be the voice of the family. She was stubborn and knew it, but she knew she was doing the best thing for her daughter.

"I can see why." Tess told her. "I mean the openness? The light? What else happened here?"

"Okay," TJ said as she flipped through the book, "Alright here's something interesting. A man was, well it's not a happy thought, but man was burned to death right over there," They walked over to the spot "A monk. Andiamo....Here's the plaque"

Tess reached down to touch it. To make history come alive.

"Ouch," She said as she pulled her hand back.

"What is it? What's wrong?" TJ said, concern in her voice.

"It's still hot," Tess said jokingly, "Why was he killed?"

"Well, it says here that he was a preacher who told the people that they were wicked for playing dice and musical instruments and reading certain books, and they didn't like him for it."

"I wouldn't have liked him either," Tess told her mother. "I love playing piano and singing,"

"I know," TJ told her. "Now I'm going to go to the restroom, so don't wonder off."

"Alright," Tess said As soon as her mother left she wondered around the square, looking for the boy who she'd thought she'd seen earlier. Being as clumsy as she was, it was inevitable that she was going to fall. She tripped over a rock lying aimlessly on the street. She was about to pick her self up when a stranger ran over to her and said "tutto bene?"

"Huh? I mean Cosa?" Tess said.

"Are you okay?" The mysterious man asked in English this time.

"Oh yes," She said as he helped her up. She looked him in the face. He looked so familiar. But where was he from? "What is your name?" She asked him.

"Nate Gray," He told her. "Yours?"

"Oh Tess Tyler." She said. She saw a shocked look come across his face. She wondered what she had done.

"Tess?" He said. "Is that really you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sorry" She said to him.

"I'm Nate from Camp Rock. Don't you remember me?" He asked.

"I remember Camp Rock. I went there for like six years," She told him.

"My brother is Shane Gray and.." She cut him off.

"Oh I know Shane Gray, but I do not remember you, but if you say I know you, then I know you." She noticed how cute he was. He had Dark hair and gorgous eyes, and now that she thought about it, looked quite familiar. A weird feeling came across her. Her stomach was doing flip flops and her heart was pounding.

"So...When did we meet again?" She asked as they looked eachother in the eyes.


	3. The Beauty Is

**CHAPTER 3**

**The Beauty Is**

"And when did we meet again?" Tess asked again. She was captivated by this boy. He was beautiful and his eyes...Oh his eyes made her go crazy.

"Uhh...Camp Rock. Summer before we went into eleventh grade." He told her.

"Oh...Well that's very interesting," She said, still trying to remember him.

"Yes. Well, would you like to meet me at the cafe," He pointed to a small cafe in the square, "Tomorrow at 1:00 PM"

"Ummm..." Before Tess could answer TJ came back.

"Tess I told you not to wonder off....Oh" She said finally noticing Nate.

"Mom," Tess told her, "This is Nate. He says he went to Camp Rock with me."

"Pleasure to meet you," He said to her.

"Yes, Well..." TJ didn't know what to say, "Unfortunately, we need to go. We have a big tour scheduled and.."

"What tour?" Tess asked.

"Tess, please," TJ begged.

"Uhh...So Tomorrow 1:00?" Nate asked her again.

Tess nodded. She knew her mother wouldn't approve of her going to meet a boy, espiacally in Italy. She felt rebellious as she walked with her mother to the Uffizi Gallery. She was still excited about tomorrow with Nate. She tried to think back to when he said they met, but just couldn't remember. She thought about asking her mother, but that might be too dangerous. She decided to take the risk anyway.

"Mom?" She asked casually.

"Yes Dear?" She responded.

"Camp Rock. Summer before my eleventh grade year. What happened?"

"Uhh...You went to Camp Rock. Connect Three was there. Ummm....Let's see....Oh look at this painting...'Madonna With Angels'. It says here that the painter, Fra Filippo Lippi, painted these girls to look like nuns he selpt with...Stange isn't it?" TJ said trying to get off the Camp Rock subject. She couldn't bring herself to tell Tess what happened. This boy Nate, he was sweet, but she didn't want Tess getting attached to him. Once Nate found out the truth about Tess, he would leave her, as most of the boys did, and she didn't want to hurt either of them.

"Mom, you didn't answer my question," Tess told her.

"Shhh...We're in a museum and you need to be quiet," TJ told her, hoping that would shut her up.

"Okay," Tess said. She wondered why her mother hadn't answered her question. She remembered most of her summers at Camp Rock. She also remembered being the "Mean Girl" at the camp. What she didn't remember was what had changed her. She stared at the painting, as if trying to recall the past by looking at it.

"Tess," Her mother called.

"Yes Mother?" She said as she turned to face her.

"I'm going into the next room. Please, please don't wonder off," She said.

"Alright Mother," She replied. Sometimes she felt so overpretected.

She went over to a statue in the middle of the room.

"What is it with Italy and naked men?" She asked herself. She had never really seen "male parts" before. There were things at school, but not out of school. It was highly akward for her. But she was courious. She looked around to see if anyone was looking at her, surprised to find out that she was the only one in the room. She reached out her right hand and placed it on the male statue. It was weird and she took it off as quickly as it was on.

"Huh," She grunted. "We never see that in Washington Depot" (AN: That's a very small town in Connecticut) "At least, not since I've been there."

She stood in the room for awile, not looking at anything in particular. She let her mind wonder. She did that a lot lately. She racked her brain trying to remember Nate. He looked so familiar. It was starting to upset her that she couldn't remember. She had never flet this way about anyone before, and ,well, it was hard for her to understand. Tess took a deep breath to relax herself.

'Don't stress yourself ' She thought. 'You have tomorrow to figure him out' at that she smiled. She felt like a small child and she got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about seeing him again. They would see eachother tomorrow and they would talk, and he would show her all of Florence.

"This place is so magical" She said to herself.


	4. Il Mondo Era Vuoto

**Chapter Four**

**IL Mondo Era Vuoto**

**(Nate's New Song)**

**Location: The Uffizi**

Nate had never been so captivated in his life. He watched Tess through the entrance of the exibit. He laughed at her curiosity. When had she changed? Why had she changed? He straighted his appearance in a nearby mirror and ran his hand through his hair before making his presence known.

"Tess?" He questioned, trying to look like he was surprised to see her.

"Nate," She smiled warmly at him and gave him a hug. "What an unexpected, yet pleasent surprise!"

"Yes. It seems as if the fates have alligned for us," He said to her.

"I have been trying to remember you," She said quickly.

"Oh, And?" He questioned, hoping that she would recall.

"I just can't seem to remember," She said sadly. "But, what if you tell me about yourself over some coffee?" She asked him.

"What about your mother?" Nate said.

"Oh, I can get away," She promised. "Meet me at Neptune Fountain in the plaza at 9:00. Okay?"

"Yes." Nate said excitedly.

"Promise me you'll be there," She added seriously.

"I promise," He vowed. "I'd better be going before your mother sees me."

"Yes," She laughed, "That would be wise."

"Goodbye Tess," He waved.

"Goodbye Nate," She replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While walking down the streets of Italy, Nate thought of a song. Connect Three was wildly popular in Italy, and the boys were all fluent in Italian. The song orchestrated in his head and the words came from his heart.

_IL mondo era vuoto le ombre riempivan (the world was empty, the shadows filled it)_

_La luce non splendeva mai (the light never shined)_

_Tessa, La Luce nella piazza (Tess, the light in the piazza)_

_Tessa, mia luce mio cor (Tess, my light, my heart)_

_Ora che sono sveglio (now that I am awake)_

_All'ombra non vo'tornar (I do not want to go back to the shadow)_

_Non sapevo di sentrimi solo (I never felt myself to be lonely)_

_Privo del senso della vita (Missing the essence of being alive)_

_Era Cosi (That's how it was)_

_Tessa_

_Tessa_

_Tessa, Mia luce, Mio cor (My light, My heart)_

_L'essenza che mi mancava Sei tu (The essence I was missing is you)_

_La Tua Luce M'inonda (Your light inundates me)_

_Dormivo (I was sleeping)_

_Io non sapevo D'esser solo (I didn't know I was alone)_

_Solo Nel Buio (Alone in the dark)_

_Non ero vivo (I wasn't alive)_

_Non C'era Tessa (There was no Tess)_

_Ma Ora la tua luce M'inonda (But now your light inundates me)_

_Tessa, Mia Luce Mio core (my light, my heart)_

Shane and Jason were in awe of their brother's new song.

"Wait," Shane snapped back into brother mode, "Is this song about Tess Tyler?"

"Ummm....Well.....Yes" Nate answered shyly.

"No way!" Jason exclaimed. "The Tess Tyler. The one who pushed you into the lake because you were 'disrupting her "feng shui" " He put air quotes around the words feng shui.

"She's here in Italy with her mother, and she's totally different from when we last saw her." Nate defended.

"Like how?" Shane questioned.

"Like.....I don't know. She's super nice and is curious about everything, like a child or something." Nate thought child would be the best way to describe Tess's attitude.

"So she's not "Too Cool For You" anymore?" Jason sang the line to Nate.

"Guy's can we please just discuss the song?" Nate begged.

"Technically we are," Shane said annoyingly.

"Come on guys." Nate pleaded.

"Alright, I think we've done enough torture for one day," Jason kidded.

"Yeh," Shane agreed, "This song is beautiful Nate. Truly gorgeous,"

"Yes, I want this out on the airwaves soon," Jason added. "We record it tomorrow, no questions asked." He added matter-of-factly.

Nate nodded as he looked down at his watch '8:30' He thought, 'Thirty minutes until I see her again'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Across town, Tess was waiting for her mother to fall asleep. She figited in her bed, thinking about Nate. That was all she did today. Think about him, see old, historic stuff, and get in touble by her mother. She wasn't a baby anymore, and it was time her mother knew it. She looked at the clock on the stand next to her '8:45' she thought to herself, 'fifteen more minutes'. She heard the light snores coming from her mother's room. Italy was very tiring, she had learned. She slowly got up and slipped on a teal skirt and a red tanktop, and shuffled around silently to find her sandles. After locating them, she brushed her hair, and grabbed her purse off the side table.

"Let's do this," She said to herself as she snuck out of the hotel room.


	5. Passeggiata

**Chapter 5**

**Passigiata **

**As you might know, this story is based off of the fabulous show "The Light in The Piazza". I highly suggest that you look up some of these songs, because they are just awesome. Anyways I don't own Camp Rock, The Light in The Piazza, or anything of drastic importance in this story. I do, however, own an autographed picture of Kelli O'Hara (The amazingly talented woman who originated the role of Clara (Tess) in this show. On with the show!!!!!**

_**9:00 PM- Neptune's Fountain in the Plaza**_

"Nate?" Tess said to the air while waiting at the fountain. She was wearing a light blue sundress and had worn her hair down with a cute white headband. She sighed when no one replied to the call.

Meanwhile, Nate was running to the fountain in the plaza. When he got there, he was struck dumb by Tess's beauty.

"Ciao Bella," (Hello Beautiful) Nate wispered breathlessly.

"Nate!" Tess said excitedly. "I was worried that you wouldn't come."

"Why wouldn't I?" He questioned.

"I don't know, but I keep getting this feeling in my heart that something isn't right between us." She said, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Well, I am here now and that's all that matters." Nate said, brushing her face gently.

The sexual tension built up around them. Neither of them wanted to say anything and they stood in the same position for almost two minutes in complete silence.

"So," Nate ventured, "Would you like to get that coffee?"

"Yeah," Tess said excitedly.

They walked around the plaza to the Rivoire Srl (A/N: this is a real coffee shop in Italy) and walked inside. The place was busier than Tess had expected and it scared her a little bit. She liked meeting new people, but people were always weird around around her. Not tonight though. Maybe being unfriendly was an American thing, she thought.

Nate walked up to counter and ordered, in Italian of course. Tess took this time to study him more closely. He was the boy from her dreams. A sophisticated man who wore vests, jeans, and Italian shoes. He was so wonderful. So...So...Perfect.

"Don't you think?" Nate asked her.

"What?" She questioned. Obviously he had been making conversation.

"That Italy is the most beautiful place on earth?" He repeated.

"Yes. I do. It's so romantic." She said. She kept trying to let him know that she was very interested in him. Her mother always told her to "Let the man know, without letting him know." she thought that was very weird and that if two people were interested in each other, then they should just say it.

"Yes it is," He said, moving closer to her. God, she was so perfect, he thought. So beautiful. He just wanted to kiss her. "Would you like to take a _passeggiata _with me?" He asked casually.

"A what?" Tess asked, confused.

"A walk. Around the plaza?" He said, in english this time.

"Of course," She responded elated. He held out the coffee to her and she took it. Then he grabbed her hand and off they went.

He showed her all of his favorite places. Falling in love with her more and more with every step. Her smile and laughter made him weak at the knees. There was no doubt about it. Tess Tyler was the girl of his dreams. he couldn't be happier.

Tess loved every minute of being with Nate. He was the best tour guide a girl could wish for. She wanted to spend her entire life being around him. She was in love.

"Tess," Nate said, "There is something I really need to show you. Close your eyes." He led her around to the very edge of the plaza and into a building. "Okay. Open them."

She gasped. "What is this place?" Tess asked.

"It's my business," He stated.

Tess looked around the room. Pianos, guitars, drum sets, sheet music. It was wonderful. The walls were black. There were red leather chairs and a little cafe. It was a music cafe. Like something out of one of her dreams.

"Tess?" He asked, "Do you recognize this place?"

"Yes actually, but I can't remember exactly why. Have I been here before?" She asked, searching her mind for the memories.

"No, but you designed it." He said as he went behind the counter. He went to get a drawing from the back. "You drew this back when we went to Camp Rock." He stated.

She looked at it. it looked exactly the same as the building where she was standing. "When? I don't remember that." She stated.

"Summer before your 11th grade year." He said. "You told me it was your dream place. You drew it for me right before I left. I moved here and opened it up. Its a very popular place."

"Wow." She said, amazed. "You did this for me?"

"Well...Yeah I did." He stated.

"That's so wonderful," She said while running her hands over the white baby grand piano that sat in the center of the room.

"Tess, I want you to know that when I'm with you I am always happy. You never cease to amaze me. Ever since I met you eleven years ago." He said, finaly saying how he felt.

"Thank you. I feel like I've known you forever." She replied.

"Hey..umm...I want to tell you....uhh... That your skin is like milk." He said touching her arm. He knew that it was kind of pathetic of him to say something like that, but she was so beautiful.

She got goosebumps from his touch. She leaned into him and they brushed their forheads against one another. They tilted their heads to lean in for the perfect kiss and then....

"_Ooh! This is an S.O.S_

_Don't want a second guess_

_That is the bottom line_

_Ooh! I gave it all for you_

_And now my hearts in two..." _

"Oh my God," Nate sighed. "Sorry." He picked up his cell phone. "This better be extremely important," He seethed into the phone.

"And hello to you too," Jason replied from the other end of the line. "The family is just wondering where the heck you are."

"I'm at the cafe." He replied.

"Alone?" Jason asked him couriously.

Nate looked at Tess who in return gave him a quizzical look. "No." He said into the phone.

"Who are you with?" Jason asked him.

"Tess," Nate stated.

"What is up with you two?" Jason said, "I'm gonna have to meet her again. You say she's changed. Well the family will decide that."

"Fine," Nate said as he hung up the phone. "Sorry bout that." He said, giving Tess a sympathetic look.

"It's okay. My mother talks on the phone all the time." She replied. Her mother hardly had any bonding time with her because she was always on the phone.

"Hey, would you like to meet my family tomorrow?" he asked her casually.

"I would love to. Just let me convince my mother." She said. "Oh no! My mother! I have to go."

"Alright. Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"No. I can walk. It's not that far." She said, running toward the door. When she got to it, she turned around. "Nate. I had a lot of fun tonight."

He looked up to reply and she was gone.

"Beautiful." He said, breathless.

**A/N: Finally an update. for all two of you who read this, Thank you so much. I just want to let you know that next time there will be a special guest apperance by a certain Disney star whose name rhymes with Pelena Homez. Hope you can guess who it is. Next chapter should be up pretty quickly. I promise.**


	6. The Joy You Feel Part One

**CHAPTER 6**

**The Joy You Feel (Part One)**

**A/N: So there is a very special guest star in this chapter (drumroll please) SELENA GOMEZ! Yes, ALEX RUSSO is going to be in this story. I was going to use Mitchie, but I wanted someone that Tess wouldn't know. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK, WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE, OR THE LIGHT IN THE PIAZZA. I DO OWN THE CAFE THAT NATE OWNS AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT DOESN'T COME FROM SOMETHING YOU WOULD KNOW.**

That night, Tess dreamed only of Nate. She couldn't wait to meet his family. She had to convince her mother though, which she knew was going to be a challenge. Her mother never wanted to do what Tess wanted to. Once she asked her if they could go a Mitchie Torres concert, because they were friends, and her mom told her it was too dangerous. Everything seemed too dangerous to her. All Tess wanted to do was see the world, but her mother was holding her back.

The next morning, while eating breakfast at a small restaurant in the plaza, Tess decided to make her move.

"Mother?" She ventured.

"Yes Dear?" TJ asked, looking up from her magazine.

"Nate has invited us over for dinner with his family tonight, and..." She was cut off by TJ.

"Tess," She scolded, "How many times have I told you that you can't just talk to strangers and..."

"Mother." Tess said, rather sharply, "He's not a stranger. He's a friend. We are going there tonight. I don't care what you say." She gave her a look. One that TJ hadn't seen since...

She was shocked by her daughter's harsh tone. All TJ wanted to do was protect her. If Nate found out what was going on, he would drop her like yesterday's news. But, tonight would be as good as ever to tell him the truth.

"Fine," She stated simply, "We'll go, but only if you promise to be a very good girl all day long."

"Oh! Thank you Mommy!" Tess said excitedly. "We can tell Nate if we see him today!"

"I'm sure we will," TJ mumbled. Nate seemed to have a way of popping in everywhere they went. "Alright." She said, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes M'am" Tess replied, trying hardest to behave as good as possible.

After TJ payed the bill, they walked outside and into the busy plaza. She looked down at her itinerary. "Okay," She told Tess, "Today we have our wine tasting!"

"Yummy!" She replied, with genuine enthusiasm. Though she was 26, TJ had never let Tess drink. TJ was worried that since Tess was... the way she was, she wouldn't be able to handle the alcohol.

"I thought you'd enjoy hearing that news." Her mother said to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Nate was getting ready to tell his whole family about the possible dinner. He called them all down for a family meeting. Everyone was there. His father, Paulo, and mother,Denise, Jason and his wife, Alex (A/N: Yes that Alex), and of couse, Shane.

"Thank you all for being here today," Nate told them, sounding like he was talking to complete strangers.

"What the heck is this about Nate?" Jason asked. "Ow!" He exclaimed as Alex slapped his arm.

The beautiful, dark-headed woman then turned to Nate, "Sorry. Go on."

"Tonight we are having two important people over for dinner," He paused to get everyone's reactions.

"Okay," Denise said excitedly, "I'll have the staff prepare something fabulous."

"Who are these people?" His father asked. His thick Italian accent had always intimidated Nate.

"Uhh...Tess Tyler and her mother, TJ," He said, almost in a wisper.

"Oh come on Nate!" Shane exclaimed, "Are you still talking about her?"

"Woah!" Jason added, "You actually asked her?"

"Well, Yeah." Nate told him. "I want to show you guys that I'm really serious about her."

"I think that it is wonderful," Alex said, "I want to meet this 'Tess Tyler' that you and your brothers have been talking about for days now."

"Great," Nate said, "Now that that's settled, I want you all on your very best behavior." He shot a look to Alex and Jason, who had been fighting with each other for many months. She had seen him with other women and had been calling him out on it. He, of course, denied everything, but Nate knew the truth. Jason just wasn't ready for commitment, and everyone knew that. Nate felt bad for Alex. She didn't deserve that.

"We will," Alex told him, giving Jason a sharp nudge.

"Yes, yeah, whatever," Jason said, not even trying to sound convincing. "Are we almost done here? I have an small affair I have to attend to."

"Oh, we can all imagine what 'small' affair you have to partake in," Alex said, jelously in her voice.

"Well, I have to go," Nate told his family, not wanting to watch them fight yet again. "Guiseppe wants me to help with his wine tasting today."

"Fine," His father told him, "But we are not going to cover for you at the cafe anymore this week."

"Okay," Nate replied, not wanting to argue with his father. He kissed his mother and Alex goodbye, and headed out to Guiseppe's vineyard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When she got to the vineyard, Tess gasped. "Nate!" She exclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding me," TJ mumbled.

"Tess? ?" He asked with genuine surprise.

"," TJ aknowledged him. "What brings you here?"

"Well," He explained, "My friend, Guiseppe, needed some extra help with his tour today and so I told him I'd lend a hand."

"That's so interesting," Tess said, stepping closer to him. "You are so talented," She added, "You own your own buisness, record songs with your band, and still manage to help your friends out." By the time she was done with her statement, she was dangerously close to him.

"Yes," He said, "I uh.. love to help out. Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" He placed his hand gently on her cheek.

"No," She flirted, "Not yet." She leaned in to give him a kiss, but was interupted by TJ coughing.

"Darling?" TJ asked, trying to seperate the two lovebirds.

"Yes Mother?" Tess asked, her eyes still locked with Nate.

"Why don't you tell Nate the exciting news?" She offered.

"Oh yes! We are going to be joining you for dinner tonight!" Tess told him excitedly.

"Wonderful!" He said. Nate got out his phone and sent a text message to his family, telling them about the dinner guests.

"We are very excited." TJ told him as she pulled her daughter to her side.

"As is my family. My mother and Alex are glad to have another two women in the house for dinner." He told them.

"Alex?" Tess asked. He had never mentioned another girl before. She could feel her face getting hot with jelousy. She couldn't handle picturing Nate with another girl. It really upset her.

"My brother Jason's wife." He told her, noticing her red face. He hated seeing her upset.

"Oh," Tess said, breathing a sigh of relief. He wasn't seeing someone else.

"Well," TJ said, "We need to get started. The wine isn't going to taste itself." Oh how she felt she deserved a drink. She wasn't sure if a glass of wine was going to be strong enough though.

"Okay!" Tess replied excitedly. She was extremely estatic about tasting her first alcholic beverage.

"I will personally take you around the vineyard," He offered. "I know where to find the best red wine you will ever taste."

"You are so kind!" Tess told him.

"Oh yes," TJ mumbled, "A regular superman." She couldn't let this relationship drag on past the impending dinner. Though, she couldn't help but think that the two looked extremely happy and cute together. But Phil's reactions to this frivolous relationship would be horrid. She didn't really want to break the two up, but the less Phil knew, the better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And this is the 1975 Merlot." Nate expertly told the ladies while pouring them a glass. Tess put the glass to her mouth and took a sip of the wine.

"Ew," Tess said, trying to swollow the drink,"It's bitter."

"Yes," TJ told her, "Red wine is usually quite bitter."

One look at Tess's face made Nate want to apologize."Sorry," He told them. "I'll get some white wine. It's not as bitter." God how he hated seeing her unhappy.

"I thought it was delious," TJ said to him after trying to act nicer to him.

"Thank you," Nate replied, looking a little happier. He didn't understand why an adult like Tess would react to the wine like she did. It was almost childish. He started to wonder if...but he quickly let the thought go. "Here," He said to the ladies, "2001 Pino Gregio."

Tess, again, took the cup. She let the sweet wine onto her mouth and smiled. "That tastes yummy!" She told him, smiling broadly.

Nate could have melted right at that moment. Her smile lit up the entire room and it was as if every problem he had ever had was gone. He was lost in her smile. God. She made him feel like a kid, carefree and love struck.

Tess was just so happy to be around Nate. She actually thought that she might love him, but had no idea how to tell him or even if he loved her back. Was he inviting her to his house tonight because he wanted to show his parents and siblings that he loved her? Or was it something else?

TJ was fretting about the dinner. She drank about 5 full glasses of wine to try to calm her nerves. Though it was way past her maxium, she felt that she derserved it.

As the tour of the vineyard wrapped up, the party of three was quite a site to see. Nate was swetting and kept sneaking glances at the women, Tess in particular. Tess was trying to help her semi-drunk mother into a cab and battling her own little demons in her head. TJ was just.......drunk.

"Man, I hope that she's okay before dinner." Nate said to Tess as they looked at the passed out woman in the backseat of the cab.

"Me too," She told him. "By the way, I need your address."

"Oh, of course." He took a pen and a small notebook out of his pocket and wrote down the directions to his house. "There," He said hand the paper to her. Their hand grazed for just a moment, sending a shock of emotion through their bodies. Turning bright red, Tess took the paper and stepped, or more like stumbled, into the back of the cab with her mother.

"I'll see you tonight," She told him.

"Alright," He replied, as he shut the door for her.

"Captivating," He said to himself in a wisper.

**A/N: K. This chapter is getting super long, so I am going to put this up and then put the next part up in a couple days. Sorry for the inconvinence. You guys really rock. All ten of you.**


End file.
